Lady Gaga - The Fame!/Ilayuminite
|organization = IRL Singers. |health = 4 |health# = 143 |stamina = 5 |stamina# = 192 |attack = 5 |attack# = 34 |defense = 3 |defense# = 26 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 22 |effects = |bio = Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta, born March 28, 1986, known professionally as Lady Gaga, is an American singer, songwriter, and actress. She is known for her unconventionality and provocative work as well as visual experimentation. |gender = Female |metal = Yes. }} |name2 = Poker Face |stamina2 = 21% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = 3 |hitcrit2 = 85%/75% |type2 = Ranged (throws cards and takes a picture) |effects2 = |name3 = The Fame |stamina3 = 27% |target3 = All Enemies |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 100%/21% |type3 = Psychic |effects3 = |name4 = Disco Heaven |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = All |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = Buff Sonic |effects4 = }} Team Up Bonuses: *'Anti-Precog': Characters against Precognitive Justice. *'Hollywood': Heroes who are actors. *'Flirt': Heroes who are known to be flirtatious. *'Godlike': Heroes who are mythological gods (or demigods) :V *'Mind Games': Heroes with psychic abilities. *'Leave you Gagging: '''Different incarnations of Stefani Joanne. *'Blast the Alliance: Singers. *#LoveWins!: LGBTQ+ supporters. *'Shantay, you Stay: ' Heroes who are/have been drag queens. *'''Money, Honey!: '''Celebrities. '''Notes: *'"Why is Summerboy working on all genders?" '''She's a confirmed Bisexual, so I let that slip. The song is more of a romantical fling, unlike Boys Boys Boys, which was created as the opposite of Motley Crue's "Girls Girls Girls". *'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich is a mix of , and Targeted. *'WOOOOO. '''This was quite tiring because I had to sing every song and make effects out of them, although I would have done it way sooner if it wasn't for my laziness. I know that this is a bit messy, but this was my first try at a singer. The next singer can be '''RuPaul, Kylie Minogue '(Aphrodite) or 'Gaga '(Artpop). *Or the Cheshire Cat. '''Effects Explanation: - She really had nothing else to say after she broke up with her boyfriend for another. But the fans? Oh, they have a '''LOT '''to say. - Created originally for Pretty Persuasions , and was the inspiration for this, other than my love for Gaga. - A very sad song about a love lost. Now it's about someone that died, and even the enemies had relations to it. - A drag reference, to RuPaul's Season 9 Episode 1, where she showed up. Also a meme. - Synergy with the L9, also reminds of scenes in LoveGame's Music Video. - Temporal love, just for the summer/fight. - They're in a relationship. - Weak Point and Weakened Resolve remind of how Paparazzis constantly target celebrities and annoy them with the cameras. They also like exposing people that have drama involved and will never stop until they love them back... Papa, paparazzi! - A person that uses their money in the wrong ways. Since Gaga exposed the target, the damage they receive is harder. Also, their allies don't want to be involved with a Paper Gangsta. - Beauty = Absolute Beauty, Dirty = Playing Dirty, Rich = Targeted (I had nothing else). - This goes and makes Gaga and her allies ponder about what they want - Do they want money and fame, or do they want love? - Stops fighting to dance a bit. - Loving a celebrity... Category:Female Category:Non-Marvel Category:200 CP Category:Blasters Category:Blaster Category:Celebrities